


Welcome Back

by Sayraybay



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 5x21, Episode: s05e21 Last Rites, F/M, Henry Mills - Freeform, Henry Pov, Missing Scene, Multipe POV, POV Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Robin's Death, Season Finale, Snow POV, only you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayraybay/pseuds/Sayraybay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Different POV's on the scene from Only You where Hook is back from the dead, and then my take on what might have happened between Emma and Hook, after they left the Diner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Killian's POV: Awkward

Killian's POV:

It was a cold night. I looked over at the lovely blonde walking beside me. Swan looked confused. As over-joyed as I was to be home to her, I must admit, I could understand the awkward position I was in. Here I stood, back from the grave, walking towards another man's (a friend's), funeral wake. Someone who'd assisted in the party of many who'd come to save me from the Underworld. 

Another part of my mind, the more logical (perhaps a bit selfish) side, reminded myself that I'd had nothing to do with Robin's death and that I'd earned my way back, with Zeus's assistance, by getting Emma those pages so that she could defeat Hades. 

Swan seemed as if she had no idea what to do next, though she clung to my hand as we walked, conflicted expressions crossed her face until abruptly, she turned to me.

"When we get to Granny's, I think it's best if you wait outside."

Trying my damnedest not to let out a sigh, I looked away. Of course I felt for the loss of a friend, and I did pity Regina as well, she'd lost yet another Love. However there was a small part of me, the part that's been a Pirate Captain for two hundred years, that refused to feel ashamed for merely being alive. 

I restrained my internal complaints though. I suppose this was a rather delicate situation.

"Aye, Regina. Robin's death. It can't be easy for her"

We both looked towards the entrance of the Diner.

"Seeing you back when that's not possible for him..."

"Fate is cruel"

We'd arrived at Granny's now, just outside that patio gate, and I turned to her as a worried crease made it's way between her eyebrows.

"It could push her over the edge. She cursed an entire kingdom when she lost her first love"

The way she looked at me I could tell she was concerned for my safety, which is something I've never quite known how to take. Besides Emma, there hadn't been many who'd cared much about what happened to me, the affection warmed my heart and I wanted to ease her worries. I'd known Regina long enough by now, by that I mean, for as long as I'd been in Storybrooke, and I felt sure enough that this Regina was not the same vicious woman who'd enlisted me to assassinate Cora.

"yeah, but she's changed much since then"

"I know. But I still need to break the news about you carefully, It's the right thing to do"

I supposed it was the right thing to do, besides I didn't necessarily want my reunion with my friends to come on the tail of another friend's wake. 

She paused a moment looking at our entwined hands, it was difficult for her... it was difficult for me. I'd just come back from Hell and said goodbye to her so many final times. Regardless of the situation, In that instant I could feel it, we both shared the same overwhelming fear. Letting go of each other's hand was painful, as if the moment our hands were apart the other would suddenly vanish forever. 

It took nearly a full minute, but hesitantly she let go and the emptiness on my skin left an aching coldness. I watched in the dimly lit space as she made her way to the entrance of Granny's, constantly glancing back to me to make sure I was still here. 

I walked a bit towards the a darker spot near the corner of the fence lest someone should walk by and recognize me. I'd have given anything for my old spyglass as I strained my eyes, squinting, trying to watch what was happening through the parted shades. It was no use given the distance from the windows and there were also too many people, I could only make out shapes. 

As I waited in the darkness, eyes glued, however pointlessly, to the window of the Diner. Regardless of what I'd just said to Emma, my assurances began to wane and my nerves began to gnaw at me. What if I was wrong? what if Swan was right, and this did send Regina back to her old ways? Was I wrong to let her approach the once lethal Queen alone? I knew my paranoia was mostly at play here... Regina still had Henry to worry about and I reminded myself that if nothing else she wouldn't do anything that would hurt the lad in the long run.

Staring hard at the shapes of people through the blinds I could just barely make out Emma walking to a booth where Regina sat, she leaned down a bit and my thought's were shattered instantly as the ground shook violently, as if an earthquake had hit the town. Strange blue lights broke through the roof of the Clock Tower. 

I was wrong. Swan had been right, this had sent the Queen over the edge. My adrenaline went into overdrive and before I knew what I was doing my feet were flying towards the entrance to Granny's. I did NOT just return from the dead to lose my Swan now! I crashed through the door.

"Swan! Is everything okay?" 

I

For a half a second I Ignored the shocked faces surrounding me as my eyes scanned the Diner wildly for Emma. She was standing beside Regina and Zelena, they all had stunned expressions on their face as they looked at me. It only took me a moment after that to realize that whatever had just happened wasn't Regina's doing. Emma turned and looked almost apologetically at Regina. An unrivaled awkwardness hung heavy in the air as I gauged the expressions in the room.

"Hook"

It was the lad who finally broke the silence, confusion in his tone.

"What the bloody hell's the pirate doing here?"

The Wicked Witch chimed in from beside him.

Emma gave me a small awkward smile, I could practically hear her thought's. It was clear she hadn't told them about me yet.

An arm brushed my right shoulder and I looked towards the motion. It was Mary Margaret, her arm outstretched touching my arm, trying to figure out if I was real or not. David was right next to her staring at me with the same stunned eyes. If this whole insane situation hadn't been so awkward I would have laughed at David, his face had as much relief in it as it did incredulity.

"We thought we left you in the Underworld?"

"Aye you did..." I looked over to Emma again, she looked down as if the whole situation was giving her a headache and a bit of insecurity crept, unwillingly into my voice "but now I'm back" She must have heard it in my tone as well because she quickly looked up giving me a reassuringly warm smile. 

"Delicate as always" Regina whispered more to herself than to Emma and it seemed as though her thoughts had drifted far away for the moment. I took a breath, despite the uncomfortable atmosphere of the room, I knew Emma was in no danger at the moment. Whatever Regina was thinking it seemed to be more internal than anything else.

David was the first to try and soften the awkwardness that still hung in the air as he made his way over to me, with a certain amount of genuine happiness to him. Again I might have laughed if the scenario hadn't been what it was. 

"Welcome back" he said as he pulled me in for a hug.

My eye's kept glancing over towards Regina and Emma but what ever conversation they were having, there wasn't any hostility to it, and I tried my best to explain my odd resurrection to David.


	2. Snow's POV: Robin's Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this is going to be what the audience didn't get to see on screen that I think might have happened this chapter is Snow's POV between Robin's Death and Hook's resurrection.

Snow's POV: 

David was the one who'd gotten the phone call from Regina. His face went pale as he held the phone up to his ear. Neal was sound asleep in his crib.

We all had known that Hades was up to something terrible, especially after we'd found Arthur's body. The last we'd heard from Regina was that she and Robin were going to try to break into the Mayor's office to stop Hades from doing whatever it was that he was doing. 

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute... Don't move" as he spoke over the phone, I knew something terrible must have happened. David was speaking in the softest voice he could manage. As soon as he clicked the phone off he turned to me, his face looked as if it had aged years.

"Robin's dead"

I stopped short. Another death? Another friend? It had felt like everyone around them was dying. These had been the longest weeks Storybrooke may have ever seen.

"Hades used some kind of magic device that killed him" David shut his eyes, two friends in one month. I felt so helpless and for some reason, even though it hadn't worked for Killian, the Idea of a heart split came to mind again.

"Did Regina try?..." I motioned to my chest, but something about the look on his face stopped me from finishing my suggestion.

"Apparently, the thing he was killed with... I don't know, I guess it destroyed his soul. Regina said there's no way of bringing him back. He really is gone, just like Hook" as low as his voice was while he was describing the situation, his voice went even lower when he mentioned Hook. Robin had been David's friend of course, as well as mine but Hook had nearly been family ever since Never land. I'd always thought that if anything, the one thing that Emma had inherited from her father was his loner mentality, Of course David was friendly with everyone and he loved me unconditionally, but he'd never had that many guy friends in his life and now he'd lost two. I moved over to put my arm on his to comfort him.

"What happened?!" Henry's voice came from the loft above. Oh no... I'd forgotten that Henry was here. Looking over to Charming, I realized that he had too. David's head hung down, almost as if in shame. Even from below Snow could see tears were welling up in her grandson's eyes. Another realization hit her: Henry just lost yet another father figure in his life. That's a total of three now. 

"What? how?!" his voice cracked and broke in those two questions? David and I exchanged worried glances. I couldn't push back the tears that had begun to form in my own eyes. 

"Go help Regina, I'll stay with Henry" I said in a barely audible whisper. David gave a sharp nod with a long, tired expression hanging on his features as he headed out the door.

Henry Backed up away from the balcony and I could hear the creak of his bed as he sat down on it. Making my way up the stairs, I could hear the unmistakable sound of sobbing, muffled, as he was trying to cover the noise. His head in his hands, he tried, weakly, to keep up some composure while he cried but as soon as I got near, his head came up again and he asked me "How?" while a tear rolled down his cheek.

I wrapped my arms around him, my own sadness coming through as I relayed what David had just told me.

After nearly a half hour of sitting with Henry he asked about his mom and if he should go see her now. I didn't know what to do. I knew Regina well enough that she'd probably want to be alone but then again if she'd want anyone there to comfort her, it would be Henry. We both got in David's old Chevy (he'd taken the police car) and made our way to the center of town to the outside of the Mayor's office. There was already an ambulance there taking away Robin's body. Flashes of Emma sobbing over Hook's body immediately came into her head. This was one of Storybrooke's darkest days. Regina and Zelena were hugging each other while Regina tried to keep her composure, tears rolling down her face.

"Mom!" Henry called out to her. She turned at the sound of his voice and there was a fraction of a moment where I thought I was wrong to bring him here. At first she glanced at me and there was anger on her face but when her eyes went back to Henry when the anger melted away and her face crumbled a bit as she rushed toward him and the mother and son hugged, both mourning the loss of a family member. Zelena looked like she didn't quite know what to do, she just stepped back sadly and let Henry hug his mom. 

There was a crowd now. The Merry Men had gotten word some how, maybe through Zelena and they'd all come to see for themselves if the rumors were true.

Emma Hadn't been seen for a while now and when I called her to let her know what had happened, there wasn't much of a response. She sounded so numb. I wanted to go comfort her somehow and make sure she was alright, David was the one who convinced me to give her some space- something about how she was finally grieving Hook like a normal person. It was difficult to stay away but I supposed it made sense.

I didn't see her again until we pulled up to Robin Hood's Funeral. She'd looked better, her eye's were bright red, her lips were puffy and there was a coldness that I hadn't seen in her since she first came to Storybrooke. Beyond all of that there was also a look of guilt in her eyes and I knew her well enough to know that somehow she was probably blaming herself for Robin Hood's death because that's what she does, Emma's worst self is someone who hit's the self destruct button and then just takes the explosion. 

Everything was somber, the weather and all, the rain poured down like the tears on so many of the crowd's grieving faces. We all took turns laying arrows down on his coffin (how fitting). With each arrow that was laid, it seemed like the pain was getting worst. Maybe it was a maternal response or just the sight of the small boy who'd never see his father again, seeing Roland laying an arrow down nearly destroyed me as I recalled my own father's death. Zelena looked particularly guiltily at they young boy. 

Regina looked lost, almost like she didn't quite know what was going on. It wasn't until Henry went to her side that she made a point of refocusing herself and once it was over they both, with Zelena in tow, all made their way back to the cars lining the graveyard. 

David and I were getting ready to follow the line of people heading to the cars when my eye caught on Emma, she was lingering a bit too long by the coffin and my original thought came to me; that she was blaming everything that had happen on herself. I told Charming to go start the car and went over and put my arms around my daughter. 

"I hope we never again have a day like today..."

it took her a minute to respond but when she did it sounded forced.

"Me too, mom"

"I know what you're thinking... and this is not your fault"

Tears welled up in her eyes and I knew she didn't believe me, regardless of whatever she'd say to me next. It looked like she didn't want to even broach the subject. 

"I just want to say goodbye... alone if that's okay" 

I knew it wasn't so much for Robin Hood as it was for her own loss and self hatred, but I didn't question her. I did the only thing I could think to do; pulled her in for a long hug and left her to herself.

"See you at Granny's"

With that I walked off leaving her be, as I saw David watching from the Truck, concern on his face, and headed toward him. She needed to be alone.

When we arrived at granny's there was a strange feel to the room, a lot of sadness, a bit of hatred directed at Zelena, and the smallest amount of fear from a few people looking at Regina, but they were people who'd known Robin and lived through the first curse.

I did the best I could to walk around and ease people's minds, but most importantly to (ever so subtly) drive home the fact that Regina was no longer the Evil Queen and that Robin was the only thing that people should be thinking about right now. 

I couldn't help myself from looking over at Regina and making sure she was alright. She definitely picked up on it, but I think for once, she didn't mind so much. She had a very vacant expression on her face throughout the majority of the Wake. She looked so alone... I wanted so much for her to know that we all cared about her and that we'd all be here no matter what. David picked up on my unease and (as in sync as ever) told me the exact thing I was thinking.

"we should let her know she's not alone"

I smiled at him and nodded and we made our way over to the booth she was sitting at.

"Regina" 

She turned, forcing herself out of her thoughts and focusing on us. 

"Look, I know that there's nothing that we can really say but.." David and I glanced at each other, always on the same page. "we just want you to know, you don't have to go through this alone" I put my hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

Zelena came over, carrying her newborn girl.

"She won't have to, I think what my sister needs is a little time with someone who understands what she's going through" part of me was glad that Regina had a new found affectionate bond with her sister, the other part of me blamed Zelena for what had happened. I quickly put it aside, that train of thought was exhausting, it was like a debate over the chicken or the egg. David sensed my mood and quickly stepped in.

"Zelena, we're sorry. What happened with Hades... that... can't exactly be easy. We'll leave you two alone" Though she couldn't, I could tell his words were a little half hearted. Like I said... friendly with everyone... even this woman. 

I squeezed Regina's shoulder one more time to emphasize my point that we'd be here for her. The look in her eyes told me she understood and David and I both walked off together to speak with the other mourners. 

I was beginning to wonder were Emma was. I know she needed her space but it was getting dark out now and she still hadn't shown up yet. I was almost about to send her a message asking where she was, when she finally came through the door. My relief didn't last long though, even from across the room I could sense that she was acting off. She was a bit shaky and for some reason, seemed nervous, more than that though- she went directly to the booth Regina was sitting in, which was strange because after she'd heard of Robin's death she'd dodged any contact with Regina. Maybe she'd finally thought of something to say to her and was going to try and comfort her. David, watching the same situation that I was, had a confused expression on his face as he watched Emma. I don't know how but David and Emma always just understood each other and they didn't need much conversation to either. They were that much alike- Big hearts, not big talkers. I supposed that's why they worked so well together as Sherriff's. 

Just as I was about to say something, the floor beneath us shook violently and through the slats in the window blinds there was a strange blue light that flashed around us like lightning. I almost fell but David was quick to grab my arm and steady me after the initial blast.

"Swan! is everything okay?" someone shouted, and a familiar face came crashing through the entrance to Granny's.

Hook. It was Hook. My mouth fell open, my eyes wide. I felt like I was frozen, this man was dead! Maybe it was a trick or something. We all heard Henry and Zelena make some sort of comment. Some people were gasping, thinking that they were seeing a ghost. Was it really him? My arm reached out as a reflex, I needed to know if this was real. He looked over when I touched his arm, and David's voice was as thick with shock as it was with relief. "We thought we left you in the Underworld" He really was here. How?

"Aye, you did... but now I'm back" 

He made it through half that sentence before looking like a lost puppy. He kept looking to Emma, who remained a little passive about it everything going on. She must have caught herself because she was quick to give him a reassuring smile. 

It was only after that; that I realized the full implications of what was going on and why Emma had seemed jittery to me when she came in. Hook was back and Robin was gone... forever. In some strange way, it felt like my daughter was re-enacting everything that happened between me and Regina prior to the curse.

David was already moving towards Hook and if the situation hadn't have been so severe I would have laughed, there was just so much relief on my husband's face. His friend was back. They hugged and we all tried to smooth the tension over in the room.

I kept glancing over at Regina and a calm but recognizable look, that only I'd be able to identify, kept recurring over her features. A lot of anger and hatred and the slightest hint at repulsion, but regardless of that, there was something else there as well, something she'd only acquired in recent years... Control and she was fighting what ever hateful urge she was feeling right now. She was fighting the Evil Queen.


	3. Charming: The Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's going to be a lot of what I thought might have happened once Charming heard about Robin's death and then his POV of Hook's return. I guess you could also call this one the 'Charming Bromance appreciation' chapter.

Charming's POV:

I'd spent the majority of today convincing Emma to let me, Regina and Robin to deal with Hades. It was time for her to grieve. The man she loved was gone and I wasn't going to let her sit back and dust one more tragedy under the rug. Emma and I had always understood each other, she'd inherited more from me than I'd initially thought, she was headstrong, a bit brazen and our thoughts always tended to lead us on the same trail, so we'd always had a very good understanding of one another, which is basically the best thing you can hope for when you meet your daughter at the age of twenty eight with a ten year old son.

Emma was my kid and there was always a certain amount of guilt I'd carried around when I thought of her, especially when I found out just how rough her life had been. I blamed myself for a lot. She went to prison when she was only seventeen, had a kid with a guy who was (to her knowledge) just a con artist, and lived on the streets for the majority of her life. My poor kid... I guess that's why, when Hook showed up, some kind of paternal protectiveness really came up front. 

I used to be a shepherd. I lived on a farm, which meant I'd seen the villagers who went without food. The orphans who had no one and no families to take care of them. I think it might have been for that reason that while we were in Never land, every time I saw her all I could picture was an emaciated little girl, a little girl that I'd failed as a father and it was another reason that I'd been so ready to kill Hook when I'd noticed he was taking an interest in her. 

The one thing about our relationship was very clear was that we both weren't big talkers, maybe it was genetic thing... but we never really needed to talk to understand each other. We'd both know a situation we were going into and just know what the other is thinking. 

I knew what she was thinking now too. She was suffering. She was in a lot of pain, and because she'd always been alone the only way she knew to deal with it was to run away from it. She couldn't run away from the loss of Hook though. It was Hard to think of the guy right now, I couldn't stand him when we first met. I'd heard of him of course, Captain Hook, Peter Pan and all of that. Even after I met him though, I thought the guy was a complete dirt bag. So when we were on Never land together and he started showing an interest in my daughter, the old Prince Charming, the one who killed two black knights getting his baby into a magical wardrobe, reared his head ready to kill. 

That was a while ago though... and things had changed. I sighed, leaning against the kitchen Island in our too small apartment. Henry was up-stairs writing or trying to figure out the whole Author thing. Mary Marg- Snow, I have to keep reminding myself she wants to be called Snow again. Snow was putting Neal down to sleep. I knew she was just as worried about Emma as I was. 

I was currently trying to take a break from defeating Hades, Regina and Robin had said they could handle it and wanted a shot at it, and honestly, I could use the break. 

This whole time I'd been telling Emma to mourn Hook, I didn't realize that I had to as well. I'd thought the guy was a scum-bag for so long, that I'd almost missed the fact that I actually did think of him as a friend, which I guess is something because, while I try to be kind to everyone, I don't really let people get that close to me. I didn't realize how much I'd miss just having another guy around to talk to. Robin was alright, a bit of a push over in my opinion, but a decent guy none the less. 

My phone Buzzed, pulling me out of my thoughts. I figured it would have been Emma at first but I was surprised when I read the caller ID. Regina was calling, something must have happened. I saw Snow glance over at me curiously before I hit the talk button. 

"David" 

It was Regina, but she had never in all of my knowing her, used the tone of voice that she was using. She sounded like she was fighting tears. 

"Robin's Dead..." Her voice cracked on his name before she recovered herself. I could hear that she wasn't alone, it sounded like Zelena was in the background. I could feel the blood draining from my face... Not someone else, not another person so soon... I was about to suggest the ridiculous heart split idea but it was almost like Regina knew that I was going there because she cut me off short, her voice cracking again.

"and before you mention something stupid like 'try splitting his heart' I can't- Hades used the Olympian Crystal... It's like the River of Lost Souls... he's gone for good" Her voice was a combination of anger and sadness. I knew why she'd called, she needed a coroner. 

Another friend, someone I had literally just been thinking about! Another person. I ran my hand over my eyes, I was starting to feel numb from this amount of loss. It took me a minute before I could focus on the call.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute... Don't move"

I knew Snow had been watching me through out the entire phone call, she waited patiently for me to explain. My patience was out.

"Robin's dead... Hades used some sort of Magic device that killed him"

I shut my eyes for a minute, this whole thing was too much, when I re-opened them, she was pale faced as well, tears welled up in her eyes and I knew she was thinking about me for a minute before she spoke.

"Did Regina try..." she made a motion to her heart and I knew what she was saying, she was asking if she could try a heart split. I motioned a 'No' midway through the suggestion.

"Apparently the thing he was killed with... I don't know, I guess it destroyed his soul. Regina said there's no way of bringing him back. He's really gone, just like Hook" I was surprised by the amount of sadness I felt when I talked about Hook, and here we go again, another friend to add to the death count. A wave of exhaustion rolled through me.

Snow must've picked up on my mood because she moved to comfort me immediately, and I wasn't complaining. I needed my wife right now. I'd lost too many friends, my daughter was suffering, Regina was suffering. Snow holding me was the only thing keeping me from running to a bottle of whiskey right now. She held me close and I got lost in my own thoughts for a moment, so lost, that I forgot that there was a teenage boy up stairs who unbeknownst to him had just lost yet another family member in his life. I only came to when I hear him shout.

"What happened?!" 

I saw Henry's face and I almost broke... This poor kid, is anyone even thinking about him? Concern turned to shame in a second. I knew I had to go help Regina right now, that it was my job to make the place an active crime scene and call a Coroner for her but how am I supposed to leave this poor kid behind, he's way too young to be dealing with this MUCH death. Hook and him were close but Robin and him were even closer. Snow-god I love her- was quick to realize everything going on and told me to go take care of Regina while she stayed with Henry. 

As much as I felt like that was a heavy burden to leave on anyone, I knew it had to be done. I had to do what I had to do. I gave her a quick appreciative nod and made my way to the door. Hard as I tried, I couldn't help the glances back to the loft, where I could hear muffled sobbing coming from, it would have been enough to make me stay, but Snow knew what she was doing and I loved her more than anything... she could handle this. With one last glance I walked through the door of the loft.

When I made it on the scene Regina and Zelena were comforting each other in the corner of the large office. I didn't say much, only what I had to for a decent enough police report, not that they were even that necessary in this town, but it was a part of the job and I took that seriously. I got down all the facts, sent the most of the on-lookers at a perimeter (Apparently Zelena had called Little John) now there was a crowd of not so Merry Men massing outside the Mayor's office. It didn't look like Regina was a big fan of the crowd either, she did her best to keep a straight enough face in front of the spectators.

When Robin's body was finally being moved from the Mayor's Office to the ambulance, that was when Regina really broke, though she was giving it her all not to. I tried my best to look in the other direction, not let her see my noticing. She was too tough of a woman for that. Zelena however, maybe not being used to the company of others was hugging her tight and Regina seemed to be hugging her back but it also seemed to be more for her sake, she'd just lost Hades... which, I didn't really know what to make of... I guess I felt badly for Zelena for (if nothing else) the fact that this was the first time anyone else had ever cared about her. 

It was right around this time that Snow showed up with Henry. I have to admit there was a bit of an internal sigh there. I thought I was sure that Regina wouldn't have wanted her son to see her in any kind of vulnerable state, the same way I wouldn't have wanted Emma to see me crying over something. 

I was wrong though. The second Henry called out to her, she turned to him like he was going to erase every ounce of pain she had. The mother and son hugged, mourning the loss of someone that they both cared about, someone that left an impact on both their lives. 

After Henry ran towards his mother, Snow had come over to me and we both watched as Robin Hood's body was lifted into the ambulance, she wrapped her arms around me again and we both knew the next time we'd see him again would be the funeral. 

Emma had been gone for a while now. Snow told me that she'd called her and let her know what had happened with Robin Hood. When she first told me, I was a bit conflicted about it. I guess I was feeling a little over paternal. Emma had had enough to deal with without the added weight of Regina's loss, of course, then I came around and remembered that she wasn't a kid and that she was going to find out regardless. Snow kept telling me she wanted to go and see Emma, just to make sure she was alright, but Emma had sent me a text earlier; all it said was "Dad, I want to be alone for a while but I don't want to hurt Mary- Snow's feelings" Inwardly I laughed at the similarity of her trouble calling Mary Margaret Snow. We were too much alike. I didn't tell Snow about the text but reassured her that Emma needed to deal with this like a normal person.

The next time I saw Emma or Regina was at Robin's funeral and I couldn't help but wonder if I'd been mistaken to keep Snow away from Emma because she looked awful, the kind of awful that made me want to run over and make sure nothing in this world could hurt her again. I felt like a failure again. My poor kid... she's clearly not been handling Hook's death well.

Everyone laid arrows over Robin's coffin and afterward I saw Snow head towards Emma. At this point I didn't care about what she wanted. I wanted her to be okay again. So I let Snow go over after she told me to go start the car.

I felt like this was the best I could do at the moment, just let her have a quiet minute with her mother. I watched, hawk-eyed after starting the car, waiting for Snow. After they hugged I finally saw Snow start walking away towards me. I met her half way and opened the passenger side door for her, shutting it behind her. I looked up one last time to Emma who was staring aimlessly around Robin's coffin and knew she was like me and that she would only get some closure if we all left her alone for a while. So I walked over towards the drivers side, put the gear into drive and headed towards Granny's.

I was content to just sit back and mourn a friend but Mary Margaret felt she needed to reassure people of Regina, which I suppose, was a valid enough argument. It was such a weight in the heart though. She was constantly glancing over to Regina, concerned with making sure the people knew that this was no longer the Evil Queen, something that I had thought most people had already figured out. Only to realize in some cases that they thought Regina was a ticking time bomb. Every time we'd speak to someone who (very subtly) would ask if there was anything to worry about, I was annoyed. Emma lost someone too, clearly there was no revenge to be factored in here. 

I couldn't help but keep returning to the fact that I'd lost another friend. Not as close a friend as the other, but a friend none the less. My heart was heavy in my chest. All I could think about was Hook tricking me up to dead man's peak in never land then the incident with Elsa and Bo-Peep. Eventually my thought's turned to Robin, I could never understand him as well, mostly because he kept to himself and the Merry men, the only times I'd ever really had a conversation with the man was when Regina was absolutely needed in a situation. It was still a loss though. 

I'm ashamed to say I wasn't entirely focused on the wake while it was going on. I was only really in tune when my wife needed me to be, like when she wanted to let Regina know that we cared about her. I did too, after all she's done to try and help the family, I genuinely did want her to know that she had friends that she could turn to. Even when Zelena, who was (questionably) at fault for this entire wake, was being hounded by snow a bit I stepped in to end it. This was already a sad day. We didn't need blame games or anything else adding to the sadness.

Snow seemed distracted at one point after we'd spoken with Regina, it didn't take much for me to realize that she was worried about Emma, as was I at this point. It had been hours since we'd seen her at the funeral and she still hadn't shown up at the Wake yet. It looked like Snow was about to say something about it when, Fortunately, Emma walked in. Snow's shoulder's relaxed and it looked like she was about to go right back into formalities with the Merry Men until I saw Emma. She was Nervous, that much was clear. 

Something was definitely up and on top of that Emma wouldn't be talking to Regina right away. Emma wasn't one for apologies or talking in general on a good day, let alone a day where she may have been blamed for someone else's death. But more than that, was the unsure look on her face. She looked stuck... like she didn't know if she was doing the right thing. 

She went over to Regina's booth and whispered something to her, Snow and I were both watching the interaction now and knew there was something off about it. 

All of a sudden the floor beneath us shook like there was an earthquake taking place and it was accompanied by the strangest blue lightning I'd ever seen. I was quick to catch Snow when she was about to fall. After making sure she was alright and on her feet I was getting ready to head back to the station, citizens would be calling in after something like that. I already had my hand in my pocket reaching for my key's when someone barreled through the door to Granny's.

"Swan! Is everything okay" 

I froze. Hook was standing in the doorway to Granny's. It took me a second but I almost wanted to chuckle. 'This SOB won't stay down' I thought to myself in my incredulity. Shock won out though, and before I knew I was speaking, the words had already left my mouth "We thought we left you in the Underworld" he looked over at Snow and then me before answering.

"Aye, you did... But now I'm back" 

I felt ridiculously stupid over how happy I was. I couldn't help the dumb smile that broke out on my face. My friend was back. I was already in the process of hugging him and welcoming him back when I finally realized what this meant for Regina and why so many people were looking back and forth between Hook and her.


	4. Henry: One More Family Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to do a Henry chapter or a Regina chapter, just because I thought the season finale kind of fleshed out both of their thought's on Robin's death, but RoterTeufel11 suggested I do one so I figured 'why not' they never actually showed us him finding out about Robin Hood. I actually, surprisingly enjoyed writing his POV.

Henry's POV:

I had the Author's Pen in my hand. Everything that had happened in the Underworld was still playing in my mind. I knew Hades was up to something, Grandpa and Grandma were in the kitchen below me in the loft, Grandma was trying to put Neal down and Grandpa was just kind of staring into space. They were letting my Mom and Robin go through with some plan about sneaking into mom's old office. It was hard to care as much as I used to, knowing my mom, she'd definitely win. She was a hero, after all.

Then again, Emma was too and she didn't get Hook back. I stared at the Pen again. I'd been tempted to write Hook back to just write Hook back to life when we were there, but everything the Apprentice had said was always in the back of my mind and I ended up resisting the power. 

Thinking about Hook was mixed emotions. Hopefully someday he'll be able to move on from the Underworld, but we'd gotten close over the years that I'd known him and I was upset that I didn't get to say goodbye. 

The more I thought about Hook the more I remembered all those times though, the times we'd hung out before the second curse was broken. Him teaching me how to sail, some sword fighting moves, he was my biggest ally during the Alternative Universe, I wouldn't have been able to get to my mom without his help. And then later on in Camelot we'd come up with 'Operation Light Swan' together. Tears started to well up in my eyes and my heart sank deeper in my chest... I hoped everything he'd done before his death really was just the Darkness messing with his head, there was no way he didn't care about me at all. A tear split over and I wiped it away quickly. 

He's gone... Ugh, I hated to admit but the guy was like... ugh... a step father to me.

I didn't want to think about this anymore. I'd had a Father, I reminded myself; Neal, even if it was only for a few weeks. Even just hearing that thought play around in my head made me feel pathetic. A few weeks... That's all and again, my heart sank lower...

Focus on the pen! Try and figure out what your supposed to do! I commanded myself. And for a few minutes I did... but my mind drifted off again to the Idea of Father's. Robin was pretty cool, he'd always treated me like I was his own son, just like Roland. 

I tried to focus in on Robin and felt just a little bit better. As much as I loved Emma, it was so nice to just be able to go home to a 'normal' family every night and have dinner with my mom, Robin and Roland, it felt like a full house. Roland and I would get scolded for not eating more or for not finishing our food, Robin would make jokes about the differences between their usual food and what mom would cook and once dinner was over we'd all throw our dishes in the sink and I'd head up to my room. It's been a while since we'd had a night like that but I'm sure that now that we're all back in Storybrooke things would go back to normal now.

The only reason I was at the loft now was because my mom was worried about Hades and Zelena and told me to spend the day with David while she handled this.

From below I heard Grandpa's phone going off. I eased dropped, trying to hear if the problem with Hades was over with yet.

I could hear David talking from below, his voice sounded weirder than normal and I got up and walked over to the railing, he must've been really distracted because not him or Grandma noticed me. 

"Robin's dead"

My mind went blank... That was a lie. there's no way that was the truth.

"Hades used some kind of magic device that killed him"

My bottom lip started shaking as I heard Grandpa speak and I could feel the pressure in my eye's as they got redder. This was NOT happening.

The conversation below me felt like it was getting farther and farther away. It was painful to keep listening, I was only hearing pieces of the conversation. Grandma made some kind motion with her hand and David said something about a heart split not being possible. I thought I heard the word Magic a few times. 

my hand was shaking now and I could feel the blood leaving my face all that pain I had just felt about Hook hitting me double fold. I had JUST thought about Robin and now he's gone...? Did I do something with the Pen on accident? How! How was one more person I cared about dead! The Panic and Shock were finally setting in and I'd barely known what I'd said before the words "What happened?!" came flying out of my mouth. "What? how?!"

Both Grandma and Grandpa's faces shot up in my direction, when Grandpa saw me his head hung down again and I knew with that motion that it was true Robin was gone for good. He wasn't coming back, just like Hook and just like my Dad. I walked over back to my bed. I couldn't help the sobbing that was coming out of me. I remembered something out of nowhere, Hook had once said something to me about always trying to keep face when you were in a battle, and that's exactly how I felt right now, like I was in a battle with the world. 

I did my best not to make any noises and I failed. I was sitting hunched over, head hung, elbows resting on my knees and the best I could do was hide my face behind my knotted hands. This can't be happening, what about Roland, what about the family that I had just been thinking about! another sob wracked through me. I heard Grandma coming over to sit on the bed next to me, maybe there was still something someone could still do, through my tears I managed to blurt out "How?" I wanted to know how he died, maybe there was still time for something, maybe if we got him to a Hospital. 

Grandma wrapped her arms around me and I could see tears in her eyes as well. She explained to me as best as she could that (once again) magic was the reason. Once again, someone was dead because of magic. I could hear Rumplestiltskin's old mantra in the back of my head "Magic always comes with a price" and so it had. Neal, Hook and now Robin were all dead because of magic.

Grandma sat with me for nearly a half an hour saying any comforting words that came into her head. I just kept picturing the thought of that full house again... and then I finally remembered my mom. My mom must be going through more pain than I was right now... and what about Roland? I knew my mom well enough to know she wasn't going to show pain or weakness in front of anyone and I knew that we needed to be together right now. She needed me. So I told Grandma to that I need to go see her now. 

She seemed reluctant at first, but if she didn't want to take me, fine, I'd get to her on my own. She didn't put up any protest however, so within a couple of minutes we were in the truck and heading to Mom's office, which is apparently were everything had happened.

I scanned the crowd until I saw my mom hugging Zelena of all people. Her eyes bright red and that sent another crack through my heart. My mom did NOT show weakness in front of other people and there was a steadily growing crowd forming around the scene. 

"Mom" I yelled out to her. She turned to me immediately collecting herself and then giving Grandma an angry look. Besides that there weren't any thought going through my mind as I rushed over to her and threw my arms around her. I gave Zelena a pointed look and she backed up. I HATED this woman. She'd killed my Dad and now was partially responsible for Robin's death. She could sense my hostility because she backed up pretty quick but very wisely decided not to say anything and just looked down. I don't know how long we stood there, my mom holding me tight while the ambulance lights lit up the area illuminating Robin's body being taken away the same way that Hook's was. Despite all of her pain right I could tell my mom picked up on my train of thought because she held me tighter and tried to turn me away from the scene.

It was a while before Mom and I headed towards her car park way off. Zelena came with us, which annoyed me to no end, and we all headed back to our house- where apparently Zelena was also staying. The house felt colder after we walked through the door, the empty room was a painful reminder of that memory of our full house I'd had only a couple hours ago. As much as I couldn't stand Zelena I guess in the end I was grateful for her presence because after midnight, Mom insisted that I try and get some sleep, I didn't want her to be alone so I was glad when I saw the witch put a hand on her shoulder and left them as they both sat down with a bottle of whiskey.

When I woke up it was a cold, rainy morning. My eye's were still puffy from the amount of crying I'd done the day before. I hadn't seen or heard from Emma since before yesterday, I knew she was dealing with the loss of Hook, but I was kind of irritated that she hadn't even try to make contact with me though out the night. 

When I got downstairs I saw Zelena with a cup of coffee, sitting on the couch. she looked at me and I was surprised at the small amount of guilt on her face, I didn't think she was capable of it. Again, she choose, wisely, not to speak to me. Mom came out from the Kitchen, her eyes were also still puffy and red-rimmed and when she spoke her voice was more raw than I had ever heard it.

"I put some cereal out on the table for you" She ran her hand through my hair, the way she always does and tried to make her voice sterner. "Emma stopped by earlier to see you but you were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you up"

At least that was one thing I was appeased about. That thought changed quickly once I realized how selfish that was. Robin was dead.

Before I went to my cereal I hugged my Mom one more time and before she let me go she spoke in a very numb tone. "After you finish get... The Funeral is at 11:00 and the wake is at 1:00..." she trailed off and headed to the bathroom. Zelena picked up her baby and headed out the door as well. 

I didn't ask that many questions about who'd prepared Robin's funeral, just got in the car with mom, we ended up picking up Zelena from her old farm house too and when we arrived at the graveyard my other mom walked over to me quickly, she didn't say anything, just put an arm around me as we went through the funeral process. I'd gone to too many of these things over the past couple of years. Little john was passing out arrows with small flowers attached to them. The Merry Men must have been busy last night. 

I was proud of myself for keeping my composure throughout the entire thing. after it was over everyone started walking to the cars again, there were a lot of people car pooling. Zelena said something to my Mom about naming the baby Robin and my mom, if not happy, than slightly less miserable. I saw the two of them begin to leave and my mom started to walk away before quickly turning back and reaching out for me and we all got back in the car and headed to Granny's.

Granny had set up a special table just for my Mom and me and once she sat down she went over and handed her a glass of whiskey. It was nice to see Granny caring so much about my mom, everyone's come a long way since I was a kid. When she passed me she told me to come over to the counter and she'd get me some cocoa. Looking around the room there were so many people. Robin was a well liked guy even though he was a thief. there were a few people talking by his portrait. 

I was in a daze when someone walked up to me.

"Henry"

My spirits lifted when I realized who it was.

"Violet" 

"I'm sorry about Robin" She said it quietly, and there went my spirits again.

"Thank you"

There was an awkward pause, she looked like she didn't know what to do. I didn't know what else to say. She put her hand over mine that was on the counter top and even though I was at a Wake, my heart started beating faster when she touched my hand. I almost felt like I would start sweating.

"When I heard you went to the underworld" she gripped my arm a little tighter "I was afraid I was never going to see you again" I didn't think it was possible but, this terrible day was actually starting to look up. "You were?" She was concerned about me. My heart warmed. 

"Me too" though, if I was honest with myself, I'd have to admit I'd actually forgotten her for a while when we first went there, but she had my full attention now. She nodded back and I smiled at her, grateful to, if nothing else have a friend my age to talk to.

After a while she went to sit with her father again in the opposite corner of the diner and was making my way back to my mom's table, where... ugh, Zelena had taken my seat. luckily before I made it all the way back to the table my other mom came walking in. and she was heading strait towards my mom? the way she was looking around was weird. She looked nervous. I didn't take too much time to care, I zoned out again and was about to take one of the chairs at another booth to sit down in was the floor beneath Granny started shaking, it was a weird blast and from the windows there was a weird blast of blue light in the distance.

Everyone got up and started looking around, when suddenly a man came crashing through the door. 

"Swan! is everything okay?"

I heard gasping, and couldn't believe what I was seeing. How was this possible? We'd left him in the Underworld. He'd told my mom he was going to stay there. What was going on? There was an unrivaled awkwardness around him. I spoke before I knew I'd opened my mouth. "Hook" it was a confirmation, this really was Hook, I could tell by the way he was looking at my other mom. A small corner of my mind was happy while the rest of me was confused. this didn't make any sense.

Zelena said something and then Grandpa followed up saying "We thought we left you in the Underworld"

"Aye, you did... but now I'm back"

I looked back at Emma who was looking at mom and could only imagine what was going through her mind. I hoped that my other mom wasn't dumb enough to think that mom was going to immediately start ripping hearts out of chests, but apparently it looked like she did. she kept looking back between Hook and Mom, watching like a hawk to make sure she wasn't going to loose it. I knew mom was fine, It'd been too long, and we'd all been through too much together for her to turn back into the Evil Queen.

"Delicate as always. I'm used to suffering, Swan and I'm used to others getting their way. Right now neither one of our feelings matter, given that blast of magic- there's only one person whose powerful enough for something like that"

"Gold" Zelena answered from in front of me. 

I closed my eyes for a long minute. this was a lot to process as it was and now, we were already moving into the next crisis because of Mr. Gold.


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is my little bit of Canon-Divergence. *I hope they still address the issue of Hook finally moving into his house and don't just cut away to the next fight or throw a line in the script for season six but considering how far away that is right now, and the fact that they've done it so many times in the past, my hopes aren't very high.* 
> 
> In the show, Hook showed up and everyone basically just stopped what they were doing and immediately went to the clock tower looking for Gold. In this chapter I'm going to pretend a day or two goes by before they all run off to track him down.

Killian's POV:

While I did my best explaining about how Zeus had given me a second chance and returned me to this world to David and Mary Margaret, my eyes kept darting over to Emma again and again. It appeared, as I'd initially presumed; Regina was dealing with the situation well enough. Emma and she were having a brisk, quiet conversation. However, After a few more minutes of being welcomed back by some of the residents I'd decided that it was enough and walked over to the two.

I figured the safest route of conversation was the immediate threat to the town, after all it was the one thing that always united our group, but before I could get any words out she beat me to a conversation. There was a numbness and a bit of resentment to her words, but she was handling the circumstance the best that she could.

"Welcome back, Pirate" there was a blandness in her voice.

“Sorry for your loss” was all I could think to say, and there was an awkward pause before I continued with my origin plan “not to be insensitive, but do we have any idea what that blast of light was”

Emma was quick to follow up, grateful for the change in subject. “We have no Idea, but Regina thinks it was most likely Gold.”

Regina was putting up a good act, and continued on the conversation as if she hadn’t just lost Robin. “It probably had something to do with the fact that Belle put herself under a sleeping curse- Zelena filled us in”

David and Mary Margaret had made their way over at this point and David chimed in. “I bet True Love’s kiss didn’t work and now he’s coming up with some kind of plan to use magic to wake her up”

“Regardless, it’s been too long of a day to deal with him right now. Whatever he’s doing, it’s probably not an immediate threat to us right now” As Regina spoke, it was apparent that the act she’d been forcing was starting to wear off and regardless of what she was feeling there was a tiredness to her voice. 

Emma was quick to jump in again “let’s all get some rest for right now” 

“Let’s meet up at the loft tomorrow morning around 8:00 and we’ll start figuring things out from there” 

Despite whatever it was that the Crocodile was planning, it appeared everyone in the group needed a night before we all went rushing towards the next crisis.  
We were all in agreement and Regina, Zelena, her infant and the Lad all said there goodbye’s and headed towards the door. 

Many of the other mourners had left or were in the process of leaving as well. Granny and a few other waitresses that had catered the wake were beginning to clean up.

David and Mary Margret walked over to her to thank her for holding another wake, free of charge again and I was alone with Swan again, there were heavy bags under eyes and she looked exhausted despite her checked happiness about my return. We ought to leave as well soon, she looked as if she were about to collapse- Home… the sudden train of thought had just hit me. I doubted that we were going to return back to the loft with her parents, we had a house- or rather she had a house. My stomach rolled inwardly as I thought about the last time I’d been alive and been there.

I had been the Dark One and I was momentarily bombarded by all the memories that we’d shared surrounding that house. ("I’m surprised you let me in…" "I’ve seen your house… I didn’t come here for a bloody tour, Swan" a memory of throwing squid ink at her and stunning her popped into my mind… Finding out that I was a Dark One... “So much for our future, Swan” “And now everyone you love gets to die”) 

It was almost too much, the shame was over-whelming. I knew she loved me and had forgiven me for what I’d done, she told me I needed to forgive myself.

I was still trying but the task seemed impossible.

Does she still consider it our home? After everything I’d said and done, it didn’t feel like it. A part of me wanted to invite her back to the Jolly Roger with me instead when my thoughts were cut off again. 'I loved you' I remember the last time we were both on my ship after I said that, her lip had quivered and I could see the heartbreak in her eyes.

It felt like there wasn’t one place that I hadn’t tainted with heartbreak. I was so weak. 

I hadn’t realized Swan was staring at me.

“You alright?”

I recovered my composure quickly.

“Of course, Love” I didn’t know if she was thinking the same thing I was thinking but I had the most childish urge to stall the evening as long as I could. 

“It appears I was right about Regina. She really has come a long way”

“Yeah, I guess so, I still think she should sit this next fight out though. It might all be too much” 

I disagreed with what she was saying but at the moment I was still too preoccupied with how to broach the subject of where we were going home to for the night. 

David walked over to us once again, it appeared the couple had finished their formalities with the Townspeople, we were the last four people in diner. Mary Margaret hugged her daughter and told us we’d see her tomorrow morning, while David hugged me one more time and welcomed me back again. We said our goodnights and Emma and I were alone once more.

She must have realized my hesitation and realized why I was lingering a bit too long because she quickly grabbed my hand and I said nothing, letting her lead the way to where ever she wanted to go.

We were silent all the way to the yellow bug, once inside, she turned the key and the engine roared to life. 

It appeared we were in fact heading to the blue house. The awkwardness had remained at bay throughout the car ride but once we both were out of the car and in front of the large blue house with the white fence- 'White-picket fence life'… She’d wanted that so badly. And I’d ruined it for her. Shame racked through me again.

Again, she made her way over to me and grabbed my hand. 

“I love you” was all she said.

“I love you too”

She stared deep into my eyes, her expression was laced with sadness and exhaustion but after a moment something changed and she looked at me with all the love she could muster. She must have remembered, as did I that I was back from the dead. I put my hand on her face and kissed her deeply. We could get through the terrible memories, we could overcome the sadness and start again, and in my mind I vowed I would do just that. 

We must have both been on the same page because when the kiss did finally end she smiled at me like I was the only thing keeping her on the ground.

Try as I may, being in the house was awkward at first. Nothing had changed since the last time I had been in here, as a Dark One, but noticing the telescope in the corner of the room it was a bit of a battle to keep my emotions genuine. She had done that for me. 

I shook off the thought, refocusing on the vow I’d just made. 

“You know, I never did get a chance to see the upstairs”

She laughed lightly and hand in hand we made our way up the stairs. There were four rooms up here. One for Henry down the hall, on the left was an empty room (it seemed Emma had put a few boxes in there but besides that it was bare) a bathroom immediately to the right of it and at the far end the hallway to the right was, what I assumed was our room. She led me down the hall and opened the door. 

It was stunning. There was, obviously, a large bed in the middle of the space, a dresser with a large mirror atop it, to the left was what appeared to be a smaller desk and chair. But what had nearly stopped me in my tracks was the magnificent sight that was the two large glass doors on the opposing wall, I walked over absent-mindedly and opened it. It was a porch facing the sea. One could see the Ocean for miles and despite not having my telescope, the moon was bright enough that I could make out the Jolly Roger in the harbor. 

She walked up behind me, seeming a bit nervous, and I answered her unasked question.

“Beautiful… I love it, Emma”

That was all she needed and she stepped onto the porch with me, wrapping her arms around me, while the cold night air hit us both. 

Everything was perfect, until I noticed several empty bottles of whiskey strewn in a pile by the corner of the porch. I realized she must have come out here alone often and to my irritation the barrage of memories of my many rejections, and heart breaking speeches came to the fore front of my mind. I tensed again and she could feel it. 

She was quick to respond to the change in atmosphere again and tried to smooth it over quickly.

“Come on, I’m tired. I may not have been kidding about the ‘Going to sleep for weeks’ thing I said when we were in the Underworld” 

She truly did look exhausted, as was I, regardless of how ‘newly alive again’ I was. 

She took her coat and shoes off, I followed suit and then she made her way back to me and we kissed in a way that we hadn’t since the night of the time traveling crisis.


End file.
